Never too late to realize
by scorpio from outer space
Summary: Best friends, that's what they called themselves. He loves her from the start and he is the one who is standing by her side. She was badly hurt by the man she loves and she find comfort in his arms. AU.


**Never too late to realize**

* * *

**A/N: **The story began with...

I was totally bored on that one Sunday afternoon...

Story contains... of course! Naruto and Sakura plus Sasuke

Rated for words and lime.

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

.

.

.

It was late at night when Sakura called Naruto to come over to her place. She's crying so he hurry and get up on his bed while holding his phone. "Wait for me there Sakura-chan, okay? I'm coming."

…

…

In less than 5 minutes, he finally came on their usual place that he and Sakura only know.

"Sakura-chan?" he said as he pant.

"Naruto!" The pink-haired woman get up quickly and run towards her blonde best friend and hug him.

He hug her back. "Sakura-chan? What did he do this time?" he already know who did it. No one can make her cry like that except that bastard boyfriend of her.

She move her body and look on her best friend's eyes. That beautiful emerald eyes of hers was full of sadness and sorrow. He really hate to see her crying. Maybe if she have chosen to love him, she will never cry like this, he will not hurt her But...

"Naruto... he... he..." she said while sobbing.

He clench his fist, he know. He probably made something really bad or wrong this time to make her cry like this._ 'I'm going to kill that bastard.' _he thought.

"He what?" he look at on her eyes as he tries to wipe the tears on her cheeks. He's hurt to see her hurt.

She look down. "He... he forgot our first anniversary... I wait for him at the restaurant for almost 2 hours... then... I called him..."-she's talking behind her sobs. "...he never answer my call so... so I went to his apartment... and then... and then... I saw him..." her tears are flowing heavily as she try to catch her breath.

He didn't want this. He grab her shoulder to hug her more tightly, trying to comfort her. "... you saw what?"

She grip his shirt before she answered. "I... I saw with another girl."

He greeted his teeth.. _'Damn you, Sasuke! How could you?' _he close his eyes as he hug her even more. _He want to protect her._

…

…

They stayed like that for almost a minute. Naruto never want to let go of Sakura that time, but then, the pink-haired woman pull her body off and sat down on the nearest bench. Naruto follow her.

...

...

It was a quite moment.

...

...

Naruto break the silence. "Leave him."

Sakura look at him surprise. "What?"

Naruto stared back. His eyes were dark. "I said, break-up with him."

…

…

There is no answer.

"You hear me? You, break-up with him." He said it again.

"No."- she can't breath.

Naruto frowned. "Why no? Can't you see it? He don't love you."

She gave him a stern look. "How could you say that he don't love me? He love me-"

The blonde young man cut her off. "He love you? How could you say that he loves you after you see what he did this time?"

The blonde man beside her try to look at her on her eyes. "He never put an effort on your relationship, it is always you. He don't love you Sakura, he's just using you."

"No!" she yelled. "He loves me! How could you say that kind of thing?"

"How could I? Sakura... I can see it... Sakura... he will never change, he will always be that selfish womanizer bastard. He only wants your body, like what he always do to all of his girl. He will only hurt you."

Her cry become more heavy. "He wants me, he said that... and I want him also... I love him so much..." he put her small and fragile hand to her face to hide her tears. But then, she remember.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK*****_

"_Sasuke, can you please stop eying on other woman, I am here... can't you see it? You have a girlfriend." said Sakura while standing behind his apartment door after he caught Sasuke flirting with another girl. "Do you really love me, the way you act, as if you never loved me."_

"_Oh!" Sasuke muttered, he walk towards his girlfriend and then, cage her. "Are you jealous" he asked with his teasing tone._

_Sakura raised her brow. "Of course I am! How could I'm not be jealous, I am your girlfriend! Are you not contented with me?"_

"_Oh!" he kissed and nip her neck and then he kissed her lips. "You know, you still taste better than all of them." he smirked._

_Sakura pushed his boyfriend. "You only want me body, don't you?"_

_Raven hair man only pulls his collar before answer. "Silly." He take a step toward Sakura and kissed her. They catch their breath after they parted. "You love me?" he asked._

"_Of course! I love you." she said as she smile. "How about you, Sasuke?"_

_He only laugh._

_**FLASHBACK END*****_

* * *

_._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_'He never told me that he loves me.' _she taught, that makes her cry even more.

Naruto embrace her small body. "Sakura-chan, leave him. Break-up with him!"

"No, Naruto, I can't." He tries to push him but that's make him tighten his arm around her.

"Why you can't?! You should forget him!" he yelled behind her.

"Naruto, I can't! I just can't!" she yelled back. "I can't live without him..."

Sakura feels that Naruto stop breathing for a second after she said it.

...

...

He let go from his embrace and look down. "Why? I'm always here..." and then, he look at on her emerald eyes, her tears still flowing.

She looked back on his sapphire orbs.

"Sakura-chan... you live half of your life without him, how could you say that you can't live without him? You know it also to yourself that he can't love you back like you did..."

She look at him, puzzled. He's holding her shoulder.

…

…

"I'm always here for you since we were on elementary, I never leave your side... I always do what I can to protect you, to keep you from harm... to make you happy... I never want to see you crying like that because of that stupid bastard... I'm always the one who is standing by your side." he said.

"Naruto... w-why? Why you're doing this?"-she asked, she can't understand it anymore.

He tries to open his mouth but no word came out, so turn back with a bitter smile playing on his lips, "Sakura-chan... don't be stupid. I already told you... that I love you"

A few moments of silence. She remember.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK*****_

_It was that valentine's day of their high school days when Naruto suddenly confess to her._

"_S-Sakura-chan...I-I love you." said Naruto behind her._

_She was surprise, she never expect that he will hear those kind of thing from her best friend. But she thought, he was just kidding because he was always make some joke and tease her, so she thinks that it is also one of his jokes, he loves her, because she is his best friend, of course!_

"_Of couse you love me, we're best friends, remember?"_

_The blonde wave his hand. "No, no, no Sakura-chan, i-it's not like that. I love you, more than friend."_

_He face her with a serious look. She turn around and walk away._

"_Stop fooling around Naruto."_

_**FLASHBACK END*****_

* * *

.

.

.

"I'm serious back then Sakura-chan. But you didn't gave me a chance." he pause."When we are on college, I thought I can have my chance... but then, that Sasuke appeared and get you." he turn to face her again.

She look at him. She never notice that Naruto was now really a big man. She can tell it with his wide lean shoulder, his arms look so strong and his perfectly tan skin made him to look more handsome. No wonder a lot of girls following him and tries to get under his pants, but then, she remember, he never have a girlfriend because... _'he always follow me?'_ she thought. How could she never notice that?

Maybe she was too busy trying to win Sasuke's heart, and now, she is his girlfriend, but, what happened? She's still too busy trying to protect their relationship, not to notice, that Naruto is always busy protecting her.

She was snap out of her thought when Naruto place his rough big hands on her small shoulder. Their eyes met. She was about to get lost again on his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto's eyes was full of warm and love. Unlike Sasuke who is cold and lust.

He open his mouth as he tries to speak. "I always loved you, and I always will." he tries to kiss her lips. She never move.

…

…

His lips reach hers. Sakura can't believe it, she never expect that to happen. A thousand bolt of electricity travel to her veins. She was shocked. Her eyes grow wider, and in his arms... she feel comfort and... love? How could she? Naruto cupped his hand on her face, giving her a deeper kiss. Heart beats fast... she want that kiss more. But when she's ready to open her mouth, he pull back from his kiss.

She was not satisfied, somehow disappointed?

…

…

Naruto put his hand besides him. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan." he turn away. "Forget about what I have done. Lets go, it was late. I will walk you home."

She still can't believe what he had done to her. How could she forget that?

* * *

.

.

.

It's been two weeks since Naruto never show up to her, he didn't try to call her or even texted her. She wanted to see him, she missed him. She tries to call and text him but he didn't response. '_Is he mad?'_ and come to think of it she almost forgot about Sasuke?

'_Wait... what?' _she get up on her bed. She brushed her soft pink locks from her face and put her hand on her forehead. '_Naruto is the one who's playing in my mind for almost a week?' _she said.

That one kiss from him made her to think of him like this?

...

...

It was not long when she heard that her phone is ringing. She looked at it. _'Sasuke?'_

Sakura quickly answer her phone.

"_Hey, Sakura... can we talk?"_ said a calm deep voice on the phone.

She frowned. "Is there something we need to talk?"

"_Look, I'm sorry."_

The pink- haired woman chuckled sarcastically. "Oh! You're really sorry."

He sigh. _"We need to talk. I'll fetch you up on your apartment."_ before Sakura can speak he hang-up the phone.

...

...

A minute later, she heard a noise of a car. She already think that it was Sasuke. "He arrived quickly as I thought."

Three knocks on her door. "Sakura, Susuke's here." it was the land lady.

"Yes. I know, I'm coming." she sigh. As if she don't want to see him.

As Sakura opened the door he see a tall, raven-haired man in front of it on his jeans and black polo shirt, holding a bouquet of roses. He tries to give it to her.

She raise her one brow. "What was that? Why you're giving me that?"

He shrugged. "Isn't it obvious?"

She smirked. "So you're apologizing of what you have done huh? You can go home now."

She quickly step back to the door but before she can close, Sasuke used his body to stop it.

"Wait, Sakura. Let's talk, let me explain." he insisted.

She hold the knob. "Okay, explain." she stared at him.

Sasuke scratched his back. "Well..."

She waited, but it was too long.

"So... you can't explain about what I saw that day?"

He grab her hand and look down. "I'm sorry." he embrace her.

He's now sorry.

…

…

Well, when she's still on the old times, maybe she's happy now, she's jumping out of joy. He always do that when he committed a mistake, every time he caught him with another woman, and she was okay with that...

...she always forgive him, because all she know is that she love him and she's happy as long as he's with her. After all he chose her out of that woman he's been with. He only wants their body. But how about her? Is she also one of them?

...maybe Naruto was right. She can't understand, this time she can't feel anything, jealous or even pain, all she could feel is anger. Is she numb of the pain that he always cause or it is something... something about that night two weeks ago?

...

...

And this time, she want to explode. She want to express what she feel, how hurt she is. She don't care anymore if Sasuke will going to leave her after this.

"I'm sorry?! My God, Sasuke, how many times have you already told that?!" she clench her fist. "You're sorry? What a lame excuse! You can't even explain what did you do, because you mean it, and I caught you!" she's trying to catch her breath.

"Tell me Sasuke, how many times have I forgiven you?!" She put her hand on her chest and grip her shirt, trying to control her heavy breathing, tears flowing down to her soft pale cheeks.

"I always hope that you will change, that you can love me like what I did... I was happy when I became you girlfriend... I gave you my all...all..." she smile bitterly. "...but guess what, you never told me that you loved me, even once! I regret that I chose you."

His black orbs meet the emerald one. His face was now blurry by the tears that is blocking her sight. But she can tell, that face was emotionless, as if he doesn't care at all.

"Sasuke, Naruto was right..." she greeted her teeth to control her sobbing. "... you don't love me. You never loved me!" she yelled.

After what she had said, she feels that she have no more strength on her body. She lost her balance, but Sasuke catch her.

She gripped his shoulder and Sasuke put his arm around her waist and whisper on her ears. "You wanna hear that I love you? Okay, I'll say it..." She never moved. "I love you."

She push him as she tries to stand straight to look on his eyes. "Liar."

Sasuke gave her a serious look. "I don't"

Sakura wipe her cheeks with her bare hands before she speak. "You are. We're over Sasuke."

Before Sasuke can speak, she close the door. She can't even give a tears. All she feels that the weight on her chest was now gone.

* * *

.

.

.

She tries to call Naruto on his phone 6 days in a row but he never picks up, so she went to his place to meet him.

"Sakura-chan? What brings you here? It's too early..." asked the blonde man, he is still on his boxers shorts.

Yes it is. 6am. He never expects her to come.

Sakura punch him on his chest..

"Aw! What was that for?" he asked as he is still in pain.

"I've been calling and texting you for almost 3 weeks, yet, you never answer or respond even one of it!"

Naruto scratched his back. "Ow, I'm sorry..." he turn his head away. "I was too busy with my job. You know..." he laugh nervously.

He asked Sakura to enter. But since she was used to his place she immediately sat down to his couch.

There was an awkward silence. Naruto never look at her.

"Naruto, are you avoiding me?"

"No, I'm not."

"But you don't even call me once. It's been three weeks, it's not like you back then. You always go to my place and asked me if I am okay, call me... or even-"

"-You'll get used to it sooner or later."

"...but..." she said in a sad tone.

"Sakura, I'm not your boyfriend that will call, text, visit you and whatever. I'm just your friend, your best friend. I don't have the right to-"

"Sasuke and I are over." she inserted.

Naruto was a bit surprise.

"I broke-up with him."

She was happy.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

Naruto don't know how will he react. It is what he always wanted. That bastard who always hurt the love of his life...

Sakura cut the silence. "I realized, you were right. He never loved me, even from the start. I was too blind by my stupid crush on him, trying to win him and be mine... not noticing that there was someone who already been there for me a long time ago. The one who always protect me and always tries to make me happy. I was so stupid and naive not to notice that he is just beside me."

She look at him and smile.

"I'm glad you came to that."He smile back.

"Yes, I'm glad also. I finally realized what are my feelings are for you Naruto-_kun._"

"No need for such honorific Sakura-chan... call me _just _Naruto_. Naruto_. I'm your always Naruto."-he smiled

* * *

.

.

.

It's been three months since Naruto and Sakura starts dating. They were both happy, especially Naruto. Finally, he own now the only girl he loved.

Sakura came to her apartment from her night shift on the hospital she was working, when she saw Sasuke waiting for her in front of the door.

…

…

"What are you doing here?" she asked frowning.

He smile. "Waiting for you, isn't it obvious?"

She quickly go to the door and pushed Sasuke out-of-the-way.

"I heard that your best friend is now your boyfriend? Is he the reason why you broke up with me?" he move closer to her.

"Is he better than me? Is that best friend of your's giving you a really good fuck?" he taunted.

Her face turn red. "Stop it! Go away! I don't wanna see your face!"

While holding her key, trying to open her apartment door, the raven haired man grab her hand and kissed it.

She immediately remove her hands out of his. "Why did you do that? Get lost! Can't you hear me?"

Still he never leave, instead, he hugged her. She tries to push him away as she tries to remove his hand out of her waist.

"Damn it, Sasuke! Get off of me! Leave me alone!" she screamed.

He smirked as he bury his head on her shoulder and kiss her neck. "Ohh, Sakura... I really love the way you smell... so sweet..."

Her eyes widened as he runs his hand on her back and on her waist.

"This body was supposed to be mine only, for mine only..."

She hate hearing those word. She feel like she's just he's slut.

He faced her with a teasing smile. "That sweet lips of yours... I love how it taste..." he tries to capture it but she never let happen.

She can't move. His grip was really tight that cause her hard to breath.

"Sasuke... get off!" she said as she still trying to push him away.

She can feel his hot breath on her ear. Then he whisper..

"Sakura... I missed you..." he said with his seductive voice. "... the way you say my name while you're riding me... and telling me how much you love me..."

She really feel embarrassed at this time. She don't wanna hear anything._'Naruto! Naruto!' _she scream on her mind.

"NARUTOOOO!" she let out a loud scream that causes Sasuke to step back.

"Oh! Naruto huh?" he let out a cold laugh.

She gave him a stern look.

"He's really giving you a good fucking ti-" he was cut off by a strong slap.

He was shocked.

"How dare you say that kind of thing?" she greeted her teeth. "You think everything was only about sex? Damn you, Sasuke!" she's really angry.

Seconds later, a drop of water came out from her eyes and flow on her cheeks. "You never respect me... I loved you back then... but now..." she looked at on his black orbs. "...YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN, STUPID ASSHOLE! BASTARD!" she yelled.

Sasuke never move on his ground. He can't believe it.

Sakura open her door, but before she go on inside, she take a last look on Sasuke.

"You're nothing compare to Naruto, in all aspect."

She slam the door. While Sasuke remained standing.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto and Sakura was too busy on their job everyday. But Naruto, always have a time to call her and asked her if she's okay.

Sakura was now out of his night shift when Naruto call.

"You're going home now? You want me to pick you up?" asked the soft deep voice from the other side of the phone. There was a big smile on her face that time, he really know how to make her feel better from the long day of work.

"Yes, I'm going home now... and no, you don't need to pick me up. I'm fine," she answered.

"You sure?' she can tell that he is worry.

She smile, Naruto never changed. "Yeah! Don't worry okay? I'm not a child or sick, you know."

He chuckled. "Okay, see you then."

"When?" she asked immediately.

"When do you like?" he reply.

"Uhm, tomorrow? I want to see you..." she said in a low voice.

"Ohh... you already missed me, do ya?" he said with a teasing voice.

"Y-yeah... you know... tomorrow is my day-off..." she reply.

She know he can sense that she is now blushing the way she talk.

"Uhumn? Then...? We..."

.

.

.

"Stop teasing me Naruto!" Sakura yelled on the phone blushing. "It's not that! J-just g-go to my place tomorrow... I- I'll cook something good for you!...-bye!" and then she hang-up the phone.

The blonde on the other place, form a large smile on his lips.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura almost jump when Naruto suddenly hug her from her back. She never expect him to come this early. Well, Naruto have a key of her apartment, no wonder she never hear him knock.

"You surprise?" then he laugh.

He gave him a weak punch on the chest. "Darn it Naruto, you almost scared me to death!" Sakura said.

"Sorry... "he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and turn his head on whats she's cooking.

She smiled. "Oh! I told you, I will cook something good for you."

Naruto widened his eyes and give a closer look on what his girlfriend was cooking. He pointed it. "I-Is that a … a ramen? How..."

Sakura nodded with a smile and answer. "Yes! I know you love it."

The blonde man hug her. "Oh... I know you knew that I love it... but not much as I love you." then he kissed her on her forehead.

Her heart fluttered when she heard it from him. Sasuke never give her this kind of feeling. Only Naruto.

"I love you too Naruto." she said as she smile.

Naruto look at her in his beautiful sapphire orbs.

That pair of eyes of his was really beautiful. How can she never notice it? How could she be so stupid? His eyes were full of life, affection, care and love.

She lift up her small hand on his tan face. "I'm sorry."

He raised his one brow. "Sorry for what?"

"For everything."

...

...

He cupped his large calloused hand on her flawless face and smile. "You don't need to say sorry, okay? I love you."

She held his hand on her face as she close her eyes. "Your hand is really warm, I love it."

He smile and put he put a soft kiss on her rosy lips.

Sakura open her eyes, then she wrapped her arms on his neck and close her eyes again and feel the soft lips of her so-called best friend who turn out to be her boyfriend now.

_She hope she can show how much she loves him. She wish she can turn back time._

She feels that his tongue is now asking for an entrance on her mouth which she quickly accepted. Their tongues keep on dancing and exploring both of their mouth.

She let out a soft moan that made him smile a bit while kissing her. Her arms around his neck telling him not to stop.

She love how Naruto care for her, his touch makes her feel how much he want her... no one else. She want him also. His arms made her feel that she's safe and no one can harm her.

…

…

Suddenly he stop and carefully lifted Sakura to the couch where he is on top and trapped Sakura on his arm with his much larger and masculine body. He continue what he was doing back from the kitchen, his lips claimed hers again while savoring it sweetness and softness that he know, she can only provide.

Naruto moved his kisses to Sakura's neck, nipping and pecking at it, leaving her rosy pale skin a mark.

"N-Naruto... uhmn... N-Naruto... Naruto... w-wait...stop."

"Humn...?" he grunts burrying his nose into the crook of her neck. His warm breath tickle, makes her to giggle.

"W-wait... really."

She moan as he cup his hand to her breast and nip her neck again.

"Why?" he growled, nuzzling the junction where her shoulder and neck meet.

"R-Ramen! B-burning."

He sigh and sat up reluctantly.

Sakura look at on his boyfriend disappointed face. She put her two small hands on his tan face and give him a kiss.

"Later, okay?" she whisper on his ear.

The blonde man smile as he watched Sakura went over to the stove and check their food. Luckily, it's still taste good.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Sorry for the some errors...  
**_

_**=D  
**_

_**-English is not my first language or major... just my second language.  
**_

_**-i didn't proofread the story...  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Review.  
**_


End file.
